Lucas Makes His Moment
by rapunzel'sgold
Summary: Lucas does not let Riley leave the campfire. The triangle never happens because Lucas makes his moment his moment.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucas does not let Riley leave the campfire. The triangle never happens because Lucas makes his moment his moment.

Lucas held onto Riley hand and he spoke softly "you don't get to just walk away without hearing what I have to say because real friends listen. Are we friends?" Riley looked up at the sky and then into his eyes thoughtfully. He seemed like a little lost boy. "Lucas, you know we are and I will always listen."

Maya looked at the two and knew it was time to leave them alone to sort things out. She understood that even if she did have feelings for the cowboy he only had eyes for her best friend. She walked over to where Farkle stood looking and feeling awkward. "Heh Farkle you can buy me ice cream let's get out of here." Maya takes Farkle's hand and leads him away from the campfire. Lucas sighs as he is contemplating what he can say to make Riley really understand what he needs her to know. He starts with a smile. Riley speaks first, "I am here and I am ready to listen, so, what do have to say?" Lucas paces back and forward in front of Riley coming to a stop directly in front of her and takes her hands in his. "I care about Maya just as much as you do Riley, but I am never going to feel about her the way that I feel about you. I like you Riley a lot." "But Maya cares about you, you have to at least consider…" Riley stammers but is cut off by Lucas. "I can't make myself have feelings for Maya that I don't and you saying that I'm your brother is not going to change that. Don't you think me pretending to have feelings for her when I don't is gonna hurt her more than just telling her the truth now?" "I think my best friend deserves to be happy and you...you maybe need to really explore your feeling for her before you just dismiss them." Riley suggest moving away from him to clear her head and hope that he can't hear the wild beating of her heart. "Riley!" he loses his patience and grabs her pulling her close to him. "You can't just make two people like each other, you do not get to dictate what I do. I am not going to pursue Maya ever. She is not the girl I want because you are, only you Riley." She tries to pull away but he holds her tighter. He smiles mischievously into her widened eyes. "What are you about to do Lucas?" "What I should have done as soon as you came up with this ridiculous I'm your brother idea; I am making my moment." Lucas quickly grabs her face with his hands and kisses her deeply and passionately on the lips. Riley can't think or move. She kisses him back without hesitation. When the kiss ends he says "I don't think I can be your brother in any way shape or form and I don't think you want me too either." "What am I going to tell Maya?" He smiles and his eyes twinkle "She already knows Riley I told her a few days before the whole Lucas we signed you up to ride tombstone fiasco how important you are to me." "You did? And what did she say?" He looks into her eyes while stroking her cheek gently with his thumb. "She said, Huckleberry it's about time. Huh-hrrrrrrr." "So now what Lucas?" He takes her hand and leads her to one of the logs around the campfire and they sit side by side. They both look up at the stars and then into each other's eyes. Lucas speaks from his heart, "Riley you are very special and I want us to be official, I don't want any Charlie Gardners asking you to dances or on dates and definitely do not want you thinking of me as a brother and trying to fix me up with your best friend. I want us Riley because you're the girl that fail into my lap and made my heart go klippity klop. So the question is princess what do you want?" Riley leans in and places a light kiss on his lips and answers unequivocally, "I want you and not as a brother. I like you Lucas a lot and you are very important to me." Lucas smiles and kisses her pulling as close to him as possible. "Now that's what this cowboy wanted to hear, city girl." They both laugh and sit looking up at the stars and talking until the fire dies. They are happy and content because their moment was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Lucas does not let Riley leave the campfire. The triangle never happens because Lucas makes his moment his moment.

After the putting out the campfire Lucas and Riley head back up to Pappy Joe's house Riley is still nervous because she does not know how her best friend is going to respond to her and Lucas being an official couple. She is conflicted because she is the one who put Maya's feelings for Lucas on display. Lucas senses her emotional turmoil and says, "Riley you know everything is going to be okay with Maya. Just be honest with her." "Lucas, I outed her feelings for you in front all of our friends she is going to be really upset." He sighs, "Yeah, that is true, but honestly I don't think Maya really cares about me in that way. I think she is just confused that's all. No matter what she knows how much you love her and that you would never purposefully hurt her." Riley stops for a moment to look at him and smiles as she replies, "You know you are more than just a good looking face." He laughs softly as they continue their walk back up to the house.

"Farkle, do you think everything is okay with Lucas and Riley? They have been gone for a while now."

Maya ask her friend as they sit on the couch back at Pappy Joe's house. "I am sure they are fine Maya. I am more concerned about you right now. So do you really like Lucas?" Farkle inquired with empathy. "Don't go feeling sorry for me Farkle, my feelings for Bucky Mcboing-boing aren't really clear. I know I like Riley's uncle Josh and Lucas doesn't make me feel like that. Lucas is cute and all but I think I just like him as a friend." "Then why does Riley think you care about him in a more intimate way, so much so that she was willing to give him up for you?" Farkle responds curiously. "I think I may have given her some wrong ideas about her feelings for Lucas as well as mine without meaning to she's my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt." Riley and Lucas enter just in time to hear Maya's declaration. "Is that true Peaches?" Riley ask looking uncomfortable. Maya walks over to her and hugs her and says, "Honey of course it is I would never want to do anything to hurt you or see anyone else cause you pain. We are going to be besties forever." Lucas smiles at the two girls as they hug. "Whatcha smiling at Huckleberry?" Maya directs at Lucas. He does not feel the need to respond. He is just happy to see the two girls hugging and that their is no animosity between them. Farkle notices the twinkle in Riley and Lucas' eyes as they look at each other and the genius knows that the two had a very interesting moment under the stars up by the campfire. Life for the friends would be changing because now they would be exploring feelings and relationships from a brand new perspective. One things was for certain though the cowboy was always going to make his moments with Riley his moments. Neither Farkles nor Mayas would keep him from his city girl.


End file.
